Same Old Burning, Strange New Visions
by HPSmallCharm29
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harrr's scar starts to burn again and soon he is getting visions from a teenage girl.  Who is this girl and how is she sending visions to Harry?  R&R Please!  Really AU!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: i don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter...sadly_

Summary: When Harry finally thought his problems were over, his scar starts to burn and he is getting mysterious visions from a teenage girl. Who is this girl and how is she sending him visions?

**A/N: This story could be considered AU once it gets going I guess. Sirius and Remus are not dead, but everyone else who died during the books is dead, and i'm not using Teddy, sorry for all of you who love him, i do too, but he just doesn't fit in this particular story. So enough of me and go read! (and review please!!)**

---------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter had finally defeated Lord Voldemort during his 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though they hadn't managed to kill and capture all of the remaining Death Eaters, there had been no mysterious deaths showing any Death Eater activity. For now, all was as it was supposed to be.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table of Number 12 Grimmauld Place where Sirius, Remus and Harry now lived. As soon as Harry had defeated Voldemort, the biggest threat to his life, he left the Dursleys and moved in with his godfather, something he had been dying to do for 4 long years. Harry and Ginny finally got the chance to restart their relationship and are happier than they have ever been. Ginny spends most of her time at Grimmauld Place, much to her parent's displeasure, but they know Harry and Ginny love each other, so they don't say anything about it.

The summer had been going incredibly smooth for most of the members of the household for once. The only person who had anything to worry about was, of course, Harry. For a week now, Harry's scar had started prickling and sometimes even burning like it did when he had a connection with Voldemort. Harry, being Harry, didn't tell anyone about the burning so they wouldn't worry about him. Since the burning wasn't nearly as bad as it was with Voldemort, it made it extremely easy for Harry to hide the pain from his friends. Harry didn't think it was much to worry about, probably just the after effects of Voldemort's death, so it most likely wouldn't last long.

It was July 10th, around lunchtime, and the residents of Grimmauld Place were sitting down to a delicious lunch made by the one and only Kreacher, who had now become a little more tolerable since Sirius had stopped being so rude to him. Plus, he realized that Sirius was going to be his master until he died, so he learned to deal with it.

Ginny and Harry were sitting on one the side of the table with Ron and Hermione opposite them, and Sirius and Remus at the heads of the table. The conversation had turned to Ginny's last year at Hogwarts.

"So, Ginny," started Remus. "What are you going to be studying mainly during your last year at Hogwarts?"

"Well…" Ginny said a bit nervously. Her ex-professor had always told her she should definitely think about becoming an auror. Hoping he wouldn't be disappointed in her chosen career path, she finished answering his question. "I'll mainly be studying Healing, Medicals for Muggles, and Muggle Studies. I'm still deciding whether I want to be a Healer or a doctor in the muggle world."

To Ginny's surprise, Remus broke out into a broad grin. "That sounds wonderful, Ginny. I am sure you will do fantastically with whatever one you choose. You might prefer being a Healer though. It is a lot easier to help people when you are using magic." Remus chuckled, while Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I would definitely love to be able to use magic for my job. What do you think, Harry?" Ginny asked, turning to look at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Harry asked, turning to look at Ginny. He hadn't been listening to the conversation at all. His scar had started to burn again, more intensely and painfully than it usually did.

"I asked whether you thought a Healer or a doctor would be a better profession for me. Are you okay? You seem a little distracted." Ginny asked gently, becoming concerned for Harry who was now holding his head with his right hand.

"Yeah, fine, just a little headache." Harry said trying to stop Ginny from worrying but was oblivious to the fact that he was putting pressure on his scar, which Hermione, of course, noticed.

"Harry, is your scar hurting?" Hermione asked bluntly so Harry wouldn't be able to dance around the subject.

However, before Harry got the chance to open his mouth to respond, Ginny answered for him.

"What kind of question is that, Hermione? Why would his scar be hurting? Voldemort is dead, Harry killed him! And he is the only one Harry has ever had a connection with, right? RIGHT??" Ginny practically shouted across the table to Hermione.

"Ginny, relax." Sirius said putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it a little tightly. "I'm sure Harry just has a regular, normal yet painful, headache. Right Harry?" Said Sirius, trying to be logical and not show his nervousness at the same time.

_Right, cuz when has anything ever involving me been normal??_ Harry thought before answering Sirius.

"Well" Harry began, actually going to tell them the truth about his scar for once, but he didn't get the chance.

His scar gave a painful burn and Harry slid off of his chair onto the cold tile ground. The last thing he heard was Ron yelling his name before he was pushed into a vision.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: so what did you think of the first chapter??? reviews make me so very happy so if you read this please review! i hate it when so many people read it and then only one person reviews, so please tell me your opinion!!! go push that button and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: i don't own anything. haven't we been here before??_

**A/n: here's chapter two!! please read and review!! constructive criticism is welcome...but no flames please!!**

**Dark-n-Twisty: thanx so much for putting this on your faves list! your reviews are welcome and appreciated:) ;)**

_He was standing in a cold, dark room, the barely lit fireplace being the only source of light. The room was about the size of the Gryffindor common room, maybe a little bigger. Only one section of the room contained a rug. An eight feet by eleven inch black rug lay in front of the fireplace with two black leather armchairsitting on top of it. The rest of the floor was a cold, gray tile. The room had no windows and there was only one door, to Harry's left._

_Despite the depressing setting, and the feeling that something bad was going to happen in this room very soon, Harry found himself welcoming the vision. Never had he ever wanted a vision, but at least now he could figure out who was causing his scar to act up again._

_Suddenly and quite loudly the door to Harry's left flew open, causing him to flinch. In walked two people. Well, one stormed in dragging the other one along with it. The one being dragged looked to be about five feet, three inches tall with straight black hair. Her clothes were dirty and ripped, and that was all Harry could tell about the girl, whose back was to him. The other woman seemed to be five feet, six inches, with messy, curly black hair. She was wearing a black blouse and a black skirt that went down to her knees._

_With a clap of the older woman's hands, the lights came to life illuminating the whole room so brightly that Harry had to blink a few times before he could see properly. When he finally regained his vision, he found himself staring at the person he hated the most, besides Voldemort; the person who had almost killed his godfather._

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Bellatrix threw the girl onto the floor and immediately tied her up, even though it looked like the poor girl wouldn't be able to get away if she tried._

_"Incarcerous" Bellatrix snarled, and the ropes slithered their way around the captive's ankles and wrists._

_"Don't make me ask you again or you will regret it, stupid girl. Where is he staying?" Bellatrix asked, staring fiercely at the mysterious girl._

_"Please, I already told you that I don't know." The girl replied weakly, with what Harry thought sounded like an American accent._

_"I've had enough of your lies!" Bellatrix yelled. "CRUCIO!"_

_Much to Harry's surprise, he started screaming just as the girl did. His body felt like it was on fire, and that a hundred white hot knives were piercing his skin. Even though he was in pain, he couldn't help but worry more about the girl. Turning sideways, he saw her writhing and shaking on the cold ground, screaming louder than anyone Harry had ever heard scream. He realized that this must be happening to her multiple times a day. Harry wanted to so badly to help her, but he couldn't because he was in so much pain as well, and he wasn't really there._

_Bellatrix left the unforgivable on the teens for another minute and at last released them both. As soon as the screaming stopped, the girl looked as though she was about to fall unconscious. Bellatrix kicked her in the stomach, hard, and just as Harry was about to glimpse the girl's face, she slipped into unconsciousness, and the vision ended. _

(This next part is what is happening while Harry is having his vision).

Remus, who had been sitting next to Harry during the discussion of Harry's scar, was paying more attention to Harry than the conversation. Luckily, he saw that Harry was about to fall and was able to catch his upper body before his head slammed into the ground.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled as he saw Harry fall off his chair, causing Hermione and Ginny to go into panic mode as they saw Harry lying in Remus' arms, looking unconscious.

"Harry! Oh my God is he okay Remus? Did he hit his head?" Ginny asked, kneeling down next to him.

"No, he didn't. I think he's having a vision though." Remus said, nervously, hoping it wasn't like the visions Harry used to have with Voldemort.

For a few more seconds, Harry just lay there, giving off the illusion that he was sleeping. Then suddenly, his body tensed up, and he starting shaking and writhing on the ground; his screams echoing off the walls of the kitchen. Remus was holding down his arms, while Sirius held his legs. Ginny kept hold of his head so he didn't smash it on anything.

"Can't we do anything?" Ron yelled over Harry's screams, pale faced and shocked as he watched his friend suffer. He felt so helpless because he knew they couldn't do anything to help Harry. But it couldn't hurt to ask.

"No, nothing." Sirius said sadly. "We just have to wait until his vision ends, which will hopefully happen soon.

After a minute or so, Harry's screams ended and he woke up, gasping for breath.

"Harry! Oh I'm so glad your okay! What happened? It wasn't Voldemort, was it?" Ginny asked frantically as she placed Harry's head in her lap.

"No, it wasn't." Harry paused as they all breathed a sigh of relief. "It was a Death Eater though."

"Who was it Harry?" Ron asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Harry turned away from Ron and faced Sirius, a grim expression on his face, as he said one word.

"Bellatrix."

"WHAT!?" Sirius yelled, standing up. "I can't believe that witch is still alive! She doesn't deserve to still be alive. She tried to kill me and Ginny! I thought your mum offed her" Sirius said turning to Ginny.

"No, she didn't. Bellatrix must have gotten away before the battle ended." Ginny said angrily, her brown eyes blazing with white hot anger.

"Yeah, well, she's alive and still the same Death Eater she was when Voldemort was alive. She was in some house, I didn't recognize it. Maybe it was hers or the Malfoy's. Anyway, she has this girl and she was torturing her, and probably has been for days. But the weird thing was, when Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on this girl, I could feel it too." Harry said, confused at the effects the vision had on him.

"We figured something was happening to you. You started screaming and shaking on the ground. But, I have no idea why the curse affected you too. Let me go look in the library." Hermione said, and ran out of the room.

"Harry," said Remus, "What did this girl look like?"

"Well I never go to see her face. But, she did have straight black hair, and was Ginny's height, maybe shorter. I was just about to see her face, when she sort of went unconscious, and then I woke up." Said Harry.

"But why would the vision end when the girl went unconscious?" Ron questioned. "Unless that means--"

"That this girl is controlling the visions you get, Harry. She's sending you visions, letting you into her mind and what's happening to her." Remus said, cutting off Ron.

"But why?" Ginny asked, finally speaking.

The only answer she received were nervous glances as they each thought of reasons why this mysterious girl would be sending visions to Harry.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think???? now push that button that says GO and review!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Disclaimer: no I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has anything to do with Harry Potter. I know this, you know this, and the squirrel outside my window knows this. _

**A/N: review responses!!! I can't PM so I'm doing it this way!  
SuNsHiNe-FlOwErS – **thanks for your reviews! Anything specific you like about it?? Don't Like? Please keep reviewing!  
**  
missingcanada – **close, but not quite. Keep reading and reviewing!  
**  
lilyre and lilvvyg – **I'm glad you're interested! And you are very close with your guess.  
**  
syntheticxsunshine – **thx 4 the review! I had been confused about how to tell if it was AU so I'll put that in the summary. And if the mystery girl starts to turn into a Mary sue tell me!! I really don't plan on making her one though. About Ginny, I wanted her to seem over protective of her bf (Harry), and plus she really doesn't want lord Voldemort coming back. Would you?? Ha-ha. And lastly, yeah I sort of made up those subjects, it was just the first career that came into my head. It is most likely going to change!  
**  
Thanx so much for your reviews!! And keep reviewing please! Is there anything or anyone y'all want to see?? Just let me know and I can try and add it in! Here's the next chapter!!**

The rest of the day after Harry's vision passed by in a blur. It was now close to midnight, Ron and Hermione had gone home, and it seemed as though everyone was sleeping peacefully. Everyone except Ginny and Harry. They were curled up on the blue leather couch in front of Sirius' fireplace. They weren't speaking; they were just basking in each other's presence and the moments peace they were getting. A few more minutes passed until Harry interrupted the comfortable silence he and Ginny were sitting in.

"There was a fireplace there" Harry said abruptly, shaking Ginny out of her daze.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry confused. "Where was there a fireplace?"

"In my vision," Harry started, staring into the flames which reflected into his bright green eyes. "There was a fireplace, and that was the only place light was coming from until _she_ came in."

Ginny waited patiently for Harry to continue. She knew he had been waiting to talk to her more about his vision, but they had never gotten a minute alone. Now he was finally getting the courage to open up to Ginny.

"When I realized that the woman in the room was Bellatrix, I just, I wanted to curse her so badly she wouldn't know what to do with herself. She has no idea how much hate I feel towards her for hurting you and Sirius. And Sirius was right. She doesn't deserve to live, after everything she's done to so many innocent people. Like Neville's parents for instance. I mean, how could you just do that to _parents_, people, and not even care about how many others you hurt in the process? She should have died along with Voldemort!" Harry wasn't shouting but his voice was filled with such sharp anger that shouting wasn't necessary for him to get his point across.

"We'll get her sweetie, I promise. And all the other filthy Death Eaters that managed to stay alive." Ginny said rubbing her hand up and down his forearm soothingly.

"That girl looked like she was in so much pain. When I saw here there on the ground, it didn't even matter to me that I was in pain too, I just wanted to help her. I don't even know who she is yet I feel the need to help her; to save her from Bellatrix. It's so hard to just sit there and watch someone in pain, even if you don't know them and if you do, ya know? I felt so helpless when I couldn't do anything for her." Harry said, looking down into Ginny's eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Ginny said, remembering the days event and how helpless she felt. And all the other times Harry was unconscious in the hospital and all she could do was wait. (There were many of those moments).

They once again lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Harry spoke again.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I have a saving people complex?" Harry asked, not looking Ginny in the eye, but staring into the flames instead as he flashed back to Hermione's comment during his 5th year. It was his so called "saving people complex" that had almost gotten Sirius killed.

Harry waited patiently as Ginny pondered over Harry's question.

"Well, let's see" Ginny said at last. "Do I think you have a need to save people who are in danger? Yes, I do. It may get a little obsessive but I believe that is because you don't want _anyone_ to be hurt. I don't think you do it to be the hero, or to get attention, since I know you hate all of that. You do it because you believe it is the right thing to do. And I do not think that it is a bad thing at all. Without your 'saving people complex' I would have died in the Chamber of Secrets. It is also one of the reasons I fell in love with you. I love that you care about people so much. Don't ever think that your impulse to save people is a bad thing."

"I love you Ginny Weasley" Harry said as he leaned down to kiss the love of his life.

"And I love you, Harry Potter" Ginny said when they broke apart.

"Do you think we'll be able to save this girl?" Harry asked Ginny, doubt and worry creeping into his voice.

"Yes I do" Ginny reassured him. "I believe we will find a way to save her from that evil witch. And we will catch Bellatrix as well. I promise Harry."

Ginny leaned in for another kiss which Harry accepted happily. They kissed for a while, but they both became too tired to keep at it, and they eventually fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next day came and soon the house was filled with the usual fun and laughter that usually occurred before Harry's vision took place. Ron and Hermione had come over bright and early in the morning for breakfast – well not that early considering it was 10:00. Kreacher had made a wonderful breakfast and after they had all finished, Sirius and Remus ushered them down into the gigantic basement of Grimmauld Place. Once they were all sitting comfortably on couches and chairs, Remus started up the conversation.

"Sirius and I were talking last night" Remus began.

"Well that can't be good" Harry said jokingly. Sirius threw a pillow at him as everyone else laughed.

"Ha-ha Harry. Anyway, we thought that it might be a good idea if you all got more dueling practice in case we have to go hunt down some Death Eaters. Now that we know Bellatrix is still practicing her Death Eater duties by torturing innocent people, we think it would be best for you all to be prepared. Plus, there could be a lot more Death Eaters out there doing the same thing she is, Lucius Malfoy for example." Remus explained. "What do you guys think?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another and came to a silent answer.

"We think it's a great idea and we would absolutely love to practice dueling." Ginny answered for all of them. "But now that they are all out of school, they can go with you whenever you need them. I'm still in school so I was wondering if I am going to be allowed to come if you needed us during the school year" Ginny said as she looked up at Remus and Sirius with hopeful eyes.

"We talked to your parents about that last night" Sirius said. "We, of course, would love for you to come every time but since this is your last year of school, we agree with you parents. You need to stay in school. However, we did convince them to let you come if we needed you on weekends and holidays when you are home."

When Sirius finished, Ginny jumped up and hugged Remus and Sirius while thanking them profusely.

"Thanks so much! I'm surprised you got them to let me go at all during school. They still think of me as their little baby girl, when really, I'm almost seventeen!" Ginny said, irritated at her parents nonexistent realization to her approaching adulthood.

"They just want to keep you safe, hon. Not that I can disagree with them, though" Harry said to Ginny. "However, I know that you can keep yourself safe, and I know better than to try and convince you not to go. You'd probably hate me for awhile, and that I do not want" Harry added after receiving a vicious glare from Ginny.

"Okay, well now that that's settled, go enjoy the rest of the beautiful day" Remus said, shooing them all out of the room. "We'll start dueling tomorrow!" He called after them.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron spent the rest of the day playing Quidditch, exploding snap, and even Wizard's Chess (which Ron won every time). They fell asleep with smiles on their faces, looking forward to all the dueling they were going to do and pushing all the bad thoughts about Death Eaters out of their minds.

* * *

**A/n: and….??? What do you think?? Sorry this took so long I was extremely busy! Please R&R!! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yada yada yada blah blah blah. _

**A/N: more review responses to my wonderful reviewers!!!**

**writerluv** – thank you very much and thank you for putting this story on your alerts list! You make me feel so special:)

**lilyre and livvyg** – yay!! You loved it!! Sadly, I'm not from the south but I do looove the south so much and I love saying y'all. I'm a southern girl at heart! Oh, and by the way thank you sooo much for putting this on your alerts list!

Thanks to **african-godesse2** for putting this on her faves and alert list.  
And thanks to **emopup8**, **hpfan35**, and **missing canada** for putting this on their alerts list.

**Okay, here is the next chapter! Sorry this took so long, I wrote half of it and then just stopped but I finally got it finished! Anyway, enough of that, go read!!**

"Get up Ron!" yelled Ginny as she stormed into his room on Saturday morning, Hermione a few steps behind her.

Ron didn't even stir, he just kept on snoring, loudly. "Come on Ron! Wake up, wake up!" Ginny yelled again, trying to violently shake Ron out of his deep slumber.

"Oh, enough of this already, Ginny. We're witches, let's do this the right way." Hermione said, taking out her wand and pointing it at Ron's face. "Aguamenti."

Ice cold water flew out of the tip of her wand and onto Ron's unsuspecting, but now freezing face, and most of his upper body. "W-w-what the heck!" Ron yelled as his eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, and his teeth started chattering nonstop. "H-Hermione w-why did you f-f-feel the n-need to do th-that?"

"Because, Ronald, you needed to get up. We have dueling practice at Harry's place and we should get over there. It is already 10:30," Hermione said calmly, while Ginny looked on, stifling a laugh.

"S-so you p-poured water on m-me?" Ron asked, completely baffled that Hermione had done such a thing.

"It was the only way I thought of to get you up" Hermione said, as though nothing unusual had happened. "Now get up, get dressed and come downstairs, we're leaving in 10 minutes." She walked out of his room with Ginny following behind and shut the door to give Ron some privacy.

Once the door to his room was closed, Ron fell back down onto his bed, even though it was pretty wet, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. "She thinks she can boss me around. I don't think so" Ron said sleepily.

"Don't even THINK about going back to bed Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen, sounding just like Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, maybe she can" Ron said as he jumped out of bed and ran to his dresser, picking out random clothes, throwing them on, and racing down to the kitchen, almost falling down the stairs in the process.

"Told you it would work Ginny" Hermione said as Ron came flying into the room. "You owe me 5 sickles" she said, holding her hand out, as Ginny reached into her pocket.

"First you pour water on me, and now you're betting on me?" Ron said, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do for fun?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Alright guys, let's just go, we can fight later. Right now Harry and them are waiting" Hermione said as an attempt to break up the playful bantering between the red-heads.

"Fine, fine" Ron said as he walked over to the fireplace. "Let's go."

They traveled to Harry's house by floo powder since Ginny hadn't passed her apparition test yet, and Ron and Hermione didn't want her to feel left out. When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, they found Harry, Sirius and Remus sitting in front of the fireplace they had just walked through, talking about dueling practice.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as she stepped out of the fireplace. He jumped off of the couch and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, completely forgetting about the other people in the room.

"Ahem" Ron said as he watched his best friend and sister make-out, something very disturbing in his opinion. "There are other people here who would like to be acknowledged."

"Right. Sorry guys." Harry said as he reluctantly pulled out of the kiss he was enjoying so much. "Hey Ron, hey Mione" Harry greeted them, giving Ron a brotherly hug, and Hermione a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"Better watch it Harry. You don't want Ginny to get jealous" Sirius teased after Harry greeted Hermione.

"Oh shut it. At least I have a girl." said Harry teasing him right back.

"Yeah? Well…I'm out. You win this time, but watch out. Next time, I will win." Sirius said, trying to be menacing. It didn't work as Harry and the gang broke out into laughter at Sirius's statement of defeat.

"If you two are finished, we should probably start the dueling now." Remus suggested.

"Of course, Moony, old buddy! This way kids, time to start dueling!" Sirius exclaimed as he led them all down to the basement they had been in just yesterday morning.

Once they were all in the basement Sirius and Remus started the dueling lesson.

"Okay, we know that we don't really need to teach you all _how_ to duel, so you can just go at it, and we'll keep watch to make sure no one gets hurt." Remus explained. "How about Harry and Ron go first."

"Let's go Harry" Ron said as he took his position at the other side of the room.

Harry and Ron bowed to each other and on Sirius's count of three, they started to duel. Ron immediately went offensive while Harry, anticipating Ron's offensive move, immediately put up a shield.

"Protgeo!" Harry yelled at the same time Ron yelled "Tarantellagra!"

They both kept shouting every spell they knew at each other. After about five more minutes, Ron was fighting off birds from Harry's spell, and Harry was in a fit of laughter. Unfortunately for Ron, Harry was able to speak long enough to put an end to his laughter.

"Finite Incantatem" Harry said through his laughter. He turned to Ron who was still being attacked by the birds, and disarmed him. "Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Ron collapsed onto the ground, the birds still pecking away at him.

"Finite Incantatem" Remus said, and the birds disappeared. "And we have a winner! Harry Potter has defeated Ronald Weasley in a fantastic duel. Oh, crap, Ron. Ennervate."

Ron woke up with a start, dazed and confused. "What's going on? Where did the birds go?" Ron asked, looking around for the annoying birds.

"Harry won the duel, Ron" Hermione said.

"Oh, bugger. Well, good duel Harry."

"Yeah Ron, good duel." Harry said pulling Ron to his feet. "Okay Hermione and Ginny, your turn."

"Okay Ginny, you ready to get beaten?" Hermione said playfully. "You are so going down girl. You better bring it!" Ginny jokingly said back.

"Play nice girls. Okay, on the count of three you'll start. One…two…three!" Sirius yelled, and the girls were off.

This time, Ginny went defensive unlike her brother, and Hermione went offensive. "Furnuculus!" Hermione yelled. Ginny got her shield up just before Hermione's spell hit her. Spells were flying back and forth, some they had never heard of came from Hermione, but the majority of the spells they did know.

"Expelliarmus!"  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
"Silencio!"  
"Stupefy!"  
"Levicorpus!"  
"Avis!"  
"Stupefy!"  
"Rictumsempra!"  
"Incarcerous!"

Much to Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Remus's surprise, Hermione and Ginny were amazing at running, dodging spells, and casting spells all at the same time. The duel had been going pretty even for 5 minutes, until it looked like Hermione started to get tired. If Ginny was getting worn down, she didn't show it all, but just kept fighting. Ginny noticed Hermione's tiredness and started firing off spell after spell, not giving Hermione any time at all to shoot spells back at her. It took Ginny two minutes to completely wear Hermione out, and she got her with a stunning spell.

"Wow Ginny!" Harry said once Hermione was "enervated" and Remus had announced that Ginny was the winner. "That was bloody brilliant! You were amazing!" Harry complimented, leaning in to kiss her. "And you too, Hermione" Harry said when he and Ginny had finished kissing. "I had no idea you could move so fast."

Hermione, however, was not listening, but was caught in a major lip lock with Ron. "Okay then, let's leave them alone, shall we?" Harry said to Sirius, Remus and Ginny.

"Yes, let's" Ginny agreed, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him up the stairs with her.

Once they were back upstairs, they all sat down on the couch to talk about the dueling.

"You both did extremely well today, I am very impressed with both of you" Remus said to Harry and Ginny.

"Mhmm. You guys kicked their butts all the way to the U.S. and back" Sirius said with a smile.

"Ha-ha. Thanks, though. I haven't really dueled in a while, so it's good to see that I'm not too rusty," Harry said. "Well, that duel really wore me out. What do you say to a nap, love?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I would love to" Ginny said, taking Harry's hand once again, and going up to his bedroom.

When Harry and Ginny got to his room, they both climbed into his bed, and Harry wrapped his arm protectively around her slim waist. "Goodnight love" Harry whispered before falling into a deep sleep, not anticipating what was about to enter his dreams.

**A/N: once again, sorry this took so incredibly long!! I hope you liked it!! Please read AND review it guys!! Not just the first one, cuz reviews make me very very happy. My birthday is next Saturday so please give me a birthday present by reviewing!!!!!!! Thanks:)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me a ridiculously long time for me to update, and sorry this is kind of short. I had major writers block. I wrote a sentence of this chapter and didn't write another thing for a month! **

Thanks to **ashley01fan **for putting me on your favorites and alert list! And thanks to **Ballad.AsuCaga **for putting this on your story alert! And lastly, thanks for all of you who are reviewing! Keep doing it!!! 

_He was in the same room as before, except this time there was more light to begin with, and more people. In front of the fireplace sat Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Macnair. The girl that had been in his last vision was lying on the floor, maybe ten or fifteen feet away from the group. She was definitely awake and alert, trying to pay attention to the meeting of has been death eaters, without drawing too much attention to herself. So far, she was succeeding.  
_

"_What is the progress on the Smith family in Peterborough, Crabbe?" Bellatrix asked, turning to face him. _

"I'm getting very close to recruiting the 18 year old and the father. I have yet to convince the mother and daughter, but I don't think she will survive without her husband with her. When he joins us, she will join soon after. And if not, we'll just kill her." Crabbe said, smirking at the thought of getting to kill another useless witch. 

"And you, Goyle, Macnair?" Bellatrix said. Goyle and Macnair were working together to recruit the teenagers that formed a witch and wizard club in Brighton.

"_So far, we've recruited the leader of their pathetic club. All of the others look up to him, and do whatever he asks of them. They will be one of us in no time." Macnair explained. _

"Lastly, Lucius, what is your progress in Nottingham?" Bellatrix said, finally addressing Lucius.

"The Martinez's are very powerful, and will be a great asset to our group. However, they are being reluctant to my persuasion." Lucius paused at the glare on Bellatrix's face. "However," he began again, "with a little more time, they should join us in no time."

"They better Lucius, or non Death Eaters aren't the only people I will start to torture." Bellatrix threatened, glaring at Lucius for his unsuccessfulness. "It amazes me how Crabbe, Goyle and Macnair have all been successful, yet you, one of Lord Voldemort's most faithful servants even though he is now dead, have not succeeded. Fix it." 

"_I have Jackson, Davis, and Johnson in Stoke-on-Trent, Birmingham, and Greenwich City, respectively. We will have their progress in the next few days. Now, onto the girl. It has been a week since we have taken her, they should have started looking for her by now, and she is still here with us. Meaning, we have successfully kept our identities hidden from those good witches and wizards. Harry Potter for example." Bellatrix explained to the Death Eaters._

"I haven't even gotten word of Potter and his friends looking for the girl. Why haven't they started scouring the world for her? Unless, of course, he hasn't told all of them about her." Lucius concluded, looking at Bellatrix for confirmation.

"Yes, it seems that they are ignorant of Azalea's – the girl's name – existence. That is a very good thing for us; our plans are able to go more smoothly without them all interfering. We need to take advantage of this while we can. Who knows when they will figure out she is gone." 

Harry was looking at the Death Eaters in complete shock. They were trying to get more Death Eaters! And by the looks of it, Bellatrix was next in line for Voldemort's position. He looked at Azalea, who was still alert and paying great attention to the meeting. Harry needed to get out of there so he could go tell the others what he found out, but, he had no idea how to get Azalea to hear him. 

**Well, since she's apparently controlling my visions, maybe I should try talking to her? **_Harry thought._

"Azalea," Harry whispered, "I need to get out of here." 

_No response. _**Maybe I should try thinking it? I mean, I am in her mind…I think.** _Harry thought. _

"Azalea!" Harry thought, "I need to get out of here now!"

Azalea jumped at the sound of Harry's voice and turned to look at him. Her face resembled someone Harry knew, but he just couldn't place it. 

"You can talk to me?" Azalea thought, looking puzzled. "I didn't know you could do that. I thought I could just show you what I was seeing."

"Well apparently, I can talk to you, just by thinking, not actually talking. And now that we've established that, you have to get me out of here. I need to go tell everyone about what you are showing me." Harry said to Azalea.

"Um...okay. Well, I've only forced you out once, and that was because I was unconscious. So, I have no idea how to send you out." Azalea said, apologetically. 

"Could I do it? I mean, could I force myself out?" Harry asked her.

"I don't see why not. It's worth a try, so go ahead" Azalea encouraged.

"_Okay, well if this works, thanks for everything you've shown me. I swear I will get you out of here. Where are you by the way?" Harry asked before he, hopefully, left. _

"I have no idea. I'm sorry, but I have no doubt you'll figure it out. Good luck." Azalea apologized. 

"Well, here I go." Harry said, and he closed his eyes focusing on his room, and Ginny. 

And then, it felt like he was traveling by portkey, and he was in his room again. 

Harry awoke to Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looking at him with great concern. He figured that he must have done something weird in his sleep, because really, when didn't he?

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked, the first one to speak. 

"Uh…yeah. Why, did I do something…weird?" Harry asked, wondering what part of his vision actually happened in his real life.

"Well, not anything too weird for you," Ginny started with a small smile on her face. "You just started to get really tense, and your face looked really upset. And then a few minutes later you just said 'Azalea, I need to get out of here.'" 

"Oh, well yeah, that makes sense. I was talking to Azalea because I didn't know how to get out of her vision, but it was really more like thinking to each other. And I had to get out because I needed to tell you all what she showed me, and she didn't know how to get me out without being unconscious." Harry explained.

"How did you get out then? And who the heck is Azalea?" Ron asked, totally lost.

"Well, I just kind of willed myself out of it I guess. And Azalea is the girl that is controlling the visions I'm getting. Bellatrix kidnapped her a week ago. Anyway, there was a meeting going on with Bellatrix, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Macnair. They're recruiting witches and wizards all around England. Basically, they're trying to get the Death Eater numbers back up to where they were before Voldemort died." Harry explained to them.

"Well that's not good" Hermione said. "Do you know who Azalea's parents are or anything so we can contact them and help them find her? Do you know where she is?" 

"No, I don't know who she is, or where she is. She has no idea where she is either. But Malfoy did say that since no one has come looking for her, and found their hideout, that it means he hasn't told them about Azalea yet." Said Harry. 

"Whoa, what?" Ginny asked. "Who is he, and who hasn't he told?" 

"I have no idea, and she didn't tell me, either. So, basically we don't have that much to go on. I do know the places that they are trying to recruit more Death Eaters. It's Nottingham, Stoke-on-Trent, Birmingham, Peterborough, Brighton, and Greenwich City. They're targeting powerful witches and wizards in those towns." 

"Okay, well we should probably try going to those towns and un-recruit those people who they've gotten to. Do you remember the names of the families?" Ron asked and waited for Harry to nod, and then started again. "We might be able to figure out who Azalea's parents are along the way. Some of the families might know her." 

"Great idea Ron!" Hermione said, and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

"Yeah, we should start planning today, and then leave tomorrow. But before we do that, Remus, Sirius, you two haven't said anything in a while. Do you know something we don't?" Harry asked, peering curiously at his guardians through his glasses. 

"Um..well…" Remus started looking as if he didn't really know where to begin. 

"We know who Azalea is and who her parents are" Sirius said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"What? How do you know her?" Ginny asked, surprised.

Sirius looked up at Harry and stared into his eyes. "I'm her father."

**A/N: Heeheehee, a cliffhanger!! I hope you liked this chapter!! Please go push that button and review for me!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, however I do own this story idea and Azalea!!! _

**A/N: wow okay I know it's been a really long time and you are all probably really really mad that this has taken me so long. I've had severe writers block, but I got an idea like yesterday so I've been working all weekend on this chapter. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews and read on!!**

"I'm sorry; could you repeat that last sentence please?" Harry said to Sirius, looking like he had just heard the last thing he thought he would ever hear. And what do you know, he had.

"Azalea is my daughter." Sirius replied, knowing that Harry was probably extremely upset at him for keeping this a secret.

"Yeah, I still don't think I heard you right, one more time." Harry said. 

"Harry" Remus said sternly. 

"You had a daughter – a _daughter_ – and you didn't tell me about this!" Harry yelled at Sirius, standing up and walking away from him.

"I know I should have told you, but I just didn't know the right time. I've had to keep her a secret for all these years I just didn't think about it." Sirius tried to explain.

"Wait – why did you have to keep your daughter a secret?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"It's a really long story" Sirius told her, trying to get out of telling them the reason.

"We've got time" Ron told him, realizing that Sirius was trying to get out of talking to them.

"Okay, fine. It was back when we found out that Voldemort was after you, Harry, therefore he was after James and Lily also. We didn't know how far he would go to try and get to you, so James convinced us all to keep our families hidden. Azalea was already 5 months old, but her mom had been killed by one of Voldemort's death eaters."

Sirius stopped here, letting all of them soak up the information, and control himself. It was still hard for him to talk about May even after all these years. 

"Anyway, I sent Azalea to May's – her mother – grandparents, who lived in America. I haven't been able to see her in 17 years. She knows of me, but I only got to spend 5 months with here. And then after your parents died, Harry, I was sent to Azkaban, and then on the run, so I could never see her" Sirius explained, knowing they would all be wondering why he didn't go see her after Harry defeated Voldemort the first time.

"Sirius, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had to go through that because of me." Harry said looking guilty.

"No, Harry. This is not your fault, not even a little bit. But right now we have to focus on finding Az and getting her back to us." Sirius said.

"How come May's parents didn't come and tell us that Az had been taken?" Remus asked Sirius. "I mean, she has been missing for a while, wouldn't they have tried contacting us by now?" 

"That's what is worrying me," Sirius confessed. "We should probably go to their place and see if something happened to them. We'll leave tomorrow, for now, everybody just try and get some rest, it's getting late. We'll leave early tomorrow morning."

Everyone agreed with Sirius, and went upstairs to their rooms. Sirius stayed behind, however. Thoughts of May and Azalea had left him mentally exhausted. It had been so long since he had seen Azalea, and even longer since he had really thought of May.

Remus saw Sirius stay behind, but didn't do anything to get him upstairs. He knew how hard this was going to be on Sirius, bringing back all of the bad memories from May's death, and the pain that it caused him to send Azalea away. It was better for him to be alone now. He would talk if he needed to, and when he was ready.

Sirius had finally fallen asleep in front of the fireplace on the couch after hours of just sitting there and thinking. Surprisingly, he was the first one awake at 6:30, looking energized and ready for anything.

He barged into Remus' room, not bothering to be quiet since everyone had to get up anyway.

"Remus!! Moony old pal, I know you're getting old but it is time to wake up! It's a new day and it is time for us to get going!" Sirius yelled, while opening up the shades in his room.

"Sirius, it's 6:30 in the morning," Remus grumbled from his bed, "why do we have to get up this early? We're magical people, Sirius; we can just apparate to May's parent's house in the matter of one second."

"Well, there's no time to waste. The earlier we get there, the faster we can figure out what's going on and get Az back faster, so let's go!" Sirius yelled, leaving Remus' room and entering Ron and Harry's. They would be the hardest to get up.

"Wakey-wakey Harry! Time to get up Ron!" he yelled, turning on the lights and opening all of the curtains.

Harry had abruptly woken up when Sirius stormed into their room, and was staring at Sirius in half-asleep disbelief. "Are you crazy, Sirius?" he said. "It's 6:30 in the morning, I didn't even have to wake up this early when I was in school. Forget it; I'm going back to bed."

He lay back in his bed, and almost fell back asleep when Sirius jumped up onto his bed, and started jumping up and down like the mad man he was. "Now - is no - time to - be sleeping Harry! We have - many things to - do today, and they - need to start now!" Sirius yelled between jumps.

Once Sirius had finished jumping, Harry had toppled onto the floor, and was lying there, now completely awake.

"Good, now that you're up I can move on to Ron. Go wake up Ginny and Hermione." Sirius ordered Harry.

Afraid of what Sirius might do to him if he stayed in the room, Harry ran out of there as fast as he could and ran into the girls room. To his surprise, though he shouldn't have been that surprised, Hermione and Ginny were already up and getting dressed.

"What are you guys doing up this early?" Harry asked them.

"It wasn't by choice, trust me. Sirius was just being so ridiculously loud that we had no choice but to get up" Ginny complained.

"At least you didn't have Sirius come into your room and jump on your bed until you fell off to get you up. I can't imagine what he's doing to get Ron up; he's even harder to wake up than me," Harry told them.

Before they could all think about what Sirius was possibly doing to poor Ron, they heard a scream from the room next door, and when they looked into the hallway, there was Ron, screaming his head off.

"RON! Shut up!" yelled Ginny before walking out of the room to slap him.

"Ron, what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked him after he stopped screaming. 

"Spiders," Ron said, still scared out of his mind, "lots and lots of big hairy spiders."

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. "Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry, Harry, but there is no other way to get this one up. It's bloody ridiculous." Sirius told him. "Now get dressed everyone, we're leaving at 7:00, you all have 25 minutes." And with that, Sirius went downstairs to eat breakfast with Remus.

"What is with Sirius today?" Hermione asked.

"I think he's just really worried about Azalea. I mean, she is his daughter," Harry said. "Wow, that sounds really weird," he said as an afterthought.

"Ha, yeah it really does" Ron said, agreeing with Harry. None of them had ever really thought of Sirius as the "daddy" type.

"Okay, well let's not keep Sirius waiting" Ginny suggested. "You guys go get dressed and Hermione and I will go downstairs and make you guys something for breakfast, and then we'll head out."

"Ay-ay captain!" Harry and Ron said, saluting her, and then went back into their room. 

"Boys," Hermione and Ginny said to each other.

They went downstairs, and joined Remus and Sirius at the table, who were already almost done eating.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Remus asked the girls.

"They're getting dressed; we told them that we'd make breakfast for them." Hermione said. "Well, Ginny, said that actually."

"Oh come on, it's not like we're going to make anything big. I was thinking more along the lines of toast, since that is the only thing that I can really make." Ginny said sheepishly.

"Sounds good to me, let's go" Hermione said, and led Ginny into the kitchen.

5 minutes later, the toast was ready, and Ron and Harry were coming down the stairs, looking more awake than they had 5 minutes ago.

"Good morning boys" Sirius said to them. He received glares back in response. "Yeah, I probably deserved that, but, I am not apologizing, so go ahead and be mad."

"Eh, whatever. Just don't ever jump on my bed ever again" Harry said to Sirius. 

"Yeah, don't ever, ever, ever, put spiders on me again, or I might have to do something drastic" Ron warned him.

"Okay" Sirius laughed, "no more jumping or spiders, got it."

Harry and Ron sat down at the table at the same time Hermione and Ginny came out from the kitchen with toast for all of them.

"Morning love" Harry said, kissing Ginny when she sat down next to him.

"Good morning" she said "here is your breakfast. The only thing I know how to make: toast with peanut butter."

"Sounds great!" Harry said, and all four of them dug in.

20 minutes later, everyone had finished breakfast, and was done getting ready. It was time for them to leave.

"Okay Sirius," Harry said. "Where are we apparating to?"

"Colorado Springs, Colorado." Sirius said. "Ginny, go with Harry, and the rest of can go separately."

Ginny hadn't passed her apparition test yet, so she still needed a partner when they apparated places. She couldn't complain, considering her partner was Harry.

"So we don't all end up in different places in Colorado, the street they live on is Hounslow Road." Sirius told them. "See you all in a few seconds" and then he was gone.

"All right, let's go" Remus said, and disappeared following Sirius. Then Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry left and a few seconds later, they were in Colorado Springs, Colorado, on Hounslow Road.

"Wow, it's so pretty here" Ginny said, looking around in awe at all of the mountains. "I bet Azalea loved living here."

"Well, we'll have to ask her grandparents if she did when we get to their house," Sirius said. "They lived in number 32, which is that way," he said, pointing to the right.

"All right then, let's go" Remus said, and started walking in the direction of the house.

Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed him down the road. They walked in silence for a few minutes, no one really knew what to say in this situation. They finally arrived at number 32, and for a few moments, none of them moved, they were all just taking in the house.

It was two stories high, and a baby blue color with a black roof, and another black roof covering the patio in the front. There was a white fence that surrounded the front of the house, and 3 windows in the front, all without shutters. In front of the fence was a garden, and there was also a side garden that surrounded the driveway.

But, the part of the house that made them stop and stare the most, was the fact that the front door had been bashed open, all of the windows were open, and part of the fence had been broken.

"Oh my," Hermione said.

Sirius came out of his shock and raced into the house, everyone following a few steps behind him. When they got into the house, Sirius stopped.

"Okay, Remus and I will take the rooms on this level, and you all take the rooms upstairs. If you find anything, just yell" Sirius ordered.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione rushed up the stairs and split up. Harry and Ginny took the rooms on the right and Ron and Hermione took the rooms on the left.

All of the rooms had been torn apart, books and paper were everywhere, but they couldn't find any people. They knew which room was Azalea's though. It was pink and black and there was a cauldron, magic books, but there was no wand anywhere.

"Maybe they took her wand?" Ginny asked Harry, confused at why Azalea wouldn't have one.

"Yeah, maybe, but if they did, she didn't seem very concerned about it when I was with her. She didn't say anything about it" Harry told her.

"Let's go back downstairs," Ginny said, "it's kind of creepy up here with no one in here."

Harry grabbed her hand, and they met Ron and Hermione in the hallway who hadn't found anything useful either. They all went back downstairs looking for Remus and Sirius.

"Sirius? Remus? We couldn't find anything upstairs" Harry half-shouted as they walked into the family room where they found Remus and Sirius. "Did you guys find…"

Harry stopped short as he saw what Remus and Sirius were looking at. Two people, a man and woman, probably in their late sixties or early seventies, were lying on the ground with their eyes open in fright.

"Oh my goodness" Ginny started, "is that them, Sirius?"

"Yeah," Sirius said hoarsely, "that's them. Now I know why they didn't tell me Az was missing; death eaters killed them, and I bet it was most definitely Bellatrix who did it. She never liked May, even when we were kids."

"Sirius, I'm so sorry" Harry said. "How are we going to find Azalea now? She could be anywhere; she didn't even know where she was when I asked her."

Sirius walked away from May's parents and went to go look at the pictures that they had on the mantelpiece above the fireplace.

"I have no idea what to do now. I didn't actually think that they would kill them. Petrify them, or tie them up, but not actually kill them. I don't even know where to begin to look-"

Sirius stopped speaking as he came across a picture that he recognized. It was a picture that he had given May of him and Bellatrix when they were very young, maybe 12 years old. May's parents must have given it to Az. They were standing in front of a cement house that was in the middle of the woods covered in ivory and surrounded by flowers.

"Sirius, what is it?" Remus asked going up to him and looking at the picture.

"This is a picture of me and Bellatrix a really long time ago. Whenever we went to visit them in Havering, she and I would always walk to this house that she found on the border between Havering and Bexley. We would play there all the time." Sirius explained to them.

"Not to be rude or anything, Sirius," Ron said, "but what does that have to do with finding Azalea?"

"If I know Bellatrix like I think I do, then I'm guessing that this is probably where she's keeping Azalea," Sirius said.

**A/N: so what did you think???? Let me know in your wonderful reviews!! If I get a lot of reviews maybe the next chapter won't take me as long to put up!! So please let me know, I can take constructive criticism, but no flames please!!**

**Oh, and if you want to see the house that the grandparents lived in, and the one in the picture go to and search "Two Story Blue Houses" under images and it's the fourth picture. And then for the picture house search "Houses in woods" and it should be 5****th**** one. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and Azalea._

**A/N: I know this too a long time, but it's here now so please read and review!!**

CHAPTER 7

Four mouths fell open and stared at Sirius as he told them his theory about where Az was.

"Okay first of all, you played with Bellatrix? I thought you guys always hated each other" Harry said trying really hard to picture Sirius and Bella actually getting along. It wasn't easy.

"We didn't hate each other when we were younger," Sirius explained, "we hadn't become enemies then."

"Well, okay. But second of all, isn't this kind of random? I mean, do you really think that she would remember that place enough to hide your daughter there?" Harry asked.

Before Sirius could speak, Remus cut in, "I agree with Harry. But also, do you think that she thought you wouldn't remember that place, and go check there? She's not one to underestimate people."

"Look, I see where you're coming from, but I think it's worth a shot to go and check the place out. The worst that happens is there is no one there and we have to start again. But I'm pretty sure that Az and all of Bellatrix's death eaters will be there" Sirius said confidently.

"I think we should go there and check" Ginny said, agreeing with Sirius, "Just in case she really is there. We don't want to eliminate a place just because it is random; that could be what she was trying to do to throw us off. And when you think about it, it's not completely random; they do have a history there. Why not bring Azalea to the one place she has seen her dad, even if it is only in a picture."

"Okay so it looks like we're going to go check out this house in the woods" Ron said. "Should we go now?"

"Wait," Hermione started before anyone could answer Ron, "what about all of the witches and wizards the death eaters are trying to recruit? Shouldn't we do something about that?"

"Should we split up?" Remus suggested.

"Yes, definitely; we'll get more done faster. So Harry, Ginny and I will go see if Azalea is in the house," Sirius said, "and you three will go try and turn those witches to the good side."

"Here are the names and places of the witches and wizards they are targeting. I wrote them down earlier so I wouldn't forget" Harry explained.

"All right then, let's go!" Sirius yelled, and they all disappeared with a pop.

**Meanwhile back to Bellatrix and Azalea…**

"Azalea, Azalea, Azalea" Bellatrix began, walking into the room she was keeping her hostage, "what am I going to do with you? Here I thought taking you would make this fight so much more interesting, but yet it's been over a week and still, nothing."

There was a few moments of silence until Azalea said "I hope you're not expecting an apology from me." When Bellatrix didn't respond she began again, "what? No witty comeback or insult? Are you to busy thinking up more interesting ways to torture me?"

"Shut up you stupid girl" Bella sneered.

"Oh I know why you won't talk to me. You're afraid of me" Az stated, trying to provoke her.

Bellatrix turned and glared at her, "And why do you think I would be afraid of a little girl like you?" she said, taking the bait.

"Because" Azalea said, looking at her directly in the eye with no trace of fear in her voice, "you know what I would be able to do with my magic available to me."

She was met with silence from Bellatrix so she continued, "You k now that the only thing stopping me from getting out of this place is the wimpy shielding spell you cast, and because I'm not strong enough right now from all of your little torture sessions this past week. But you know I'm so much more powerful than you, and I don't need to use a wand to achieve that."

Before she knew what was coming, Bellatrix had reached out and slapped her across the face. "Didn't your father ever teach you to respect your elders?" She growled at her.

"Sorry, because of your pathetic old master who is now dead, I didn't get a chance to be raised by my father." Azalea responded coldly.

"I would suggest you learn your boundaries. You wouldn't want to overstep them again. I am capable of killing, or in your case, I may just torture you to insanity. It's one of my specialties." And with that, she strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Even though she knew Bellatrix couldn't hear her, she said anyway, "But where would the fun in that be?"

'_Wherever you are Harry, or dad, please hurry and get me out of here'_ Azalea thought to herself, _'or take this stupid spell off the house so I can at least access my magic!'_

**Onto Ron, Hermione and Remus…**

Ron, Hermione and Remus decided to start in Brighton; they figured it would be a lot easier to turn a bunch of teenagers back to the light side than it would a bunch of adults. Plus, Hermione and Ron were both "experienced teenagers" so they would pretty much know what to do.

"Okay, so Harry said that Macnair and Goyle have already recruited the leader of this club" Remus stated, "so when we find them, we should definitely start with him…or her." He said.

"Sounds good to me" Ron said, as Hermione nodded in agreement. "But where the heck are we going to find them? It's not like we can exactly ask around for a witch and wizard club." Ron pointed out.

"Well, yeah you have a good point there Ron." Remus said. "Let's think about this for a minute."

Ron and Remus stopped walking and thought for a minute about a way to solve their dilemma, while Hermione looked around the park that they were in.

"Guys" Hermione said. Ron and Remus said nothing as they were still thinking, so she tried again. "GUYS!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" they said together.

"Maybe we should just follow those mysteriously dressed kids over there" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, yes." Remus said, embarrassed. "Good idea Hermione."

They started to follow the group of about 10 kids, who were walking across to the park to what looked like a train station, but could have been anything because it was so old. As they approached, a good 100 meters behind the teens, they realized that it was a really old, abandoned, subway station. Ron, Hermione and Remus followed the kids down the stairs into where they concluded was the place where they practiced their magic.

The group was about to start when Remus decided it was time for them to start making their presence known. "Excuse me" he started, always being polite. The teens whipped around, all with their wands out. "Whoa, okay, calm down. We're magical to, know need to worry. See?" He said as he pulled his wand out, and motioned for Ron and Hermione to do the same.

"How do we know you are not dark wizards who have stolen those from the witches and wizards you killed?" one teen said who was near the back of the group.

"You don't." Ron said to them. "But all we want to do is talk to you."

"You can talk to us if you can prove you are actually wizards" the head teen said to them. "I challenge you" he said, pointing to Hermione "to a duel."

"I don't think-" Remus started.

"Yes." Hermione said, cutting him off. "If I win, we can stay and talk to you, but if you win, we will leave. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The boy said. "Well then, let's get to it."

The boy went to go confer with his team, while Remus pulled Hermione over to him and Ron. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked her.

"Are you doubting me?" she asked. "Don't worry; I'm not going to lose." She said confidently.

"Ready?" the boy asked.

"Yes." Hermione said, and walked over in front of the boy. They bowed to each other, and began to duel.

"Accio Wand!"

"Protego!"

"Avis!"

"Rictumsempra!"

"Protego!"

"Finite Incatatem!"

"Serpensurtia…Oppugno!"

"Finite Incantatem!"

"Crucio!"

"Levicorpus!" Hermione had a feeling that he was going to bring his spells up to this level, so she was able to lift him up at the same time he said the spell, making the cruciatus curse go astray.

"Incarcerous, Liberacorpus, Aresto Momentum, Stupefy!" Hermione yelled quickly, trying to get all of her spells in before he hit the ground.

The boy fell to the ground with a soft thump, as his followers went over to undo the spells Hermione cast on him. Meanwhile, Remus and Ron went over to Hermione to make sure she was okay.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Remus asked, "I can't believe he used the cruciatus curse! It's against the law!"

"Don't worry about it Remus." Hermione responded. "I knew he was going to get up to that level, he has been in contact with death eaters." She paused for a second. "Okay, well now that I've won, we get to talk to them, so let's go talk."

The three of them walked over to the group of teens but were stopped by a teenage girl who looked to be about 14 or 15.

"That was really impressive" she said. "I'm Cranberry, the second-in-command to Reese; the one that you just totally owned!" Cranberry exclaimed, putting her hand out.

"Hi" Hermione said, shaking her hand. "I'm Hermione, and this is Ron and Remus" she introduced, motioning to the two men behind her. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" she said. "Let me introduce you to the others, and then we can get down to business."

She walked over to the group, and told them all something that they couldn't hear. Then, all 10 of the kids got up and stood in some sort of order, starting with Reese.

"They're in order according to their rank, or magical strength, compared to everyone else." Cranberry explained. "Okay so it goes Reese, then me, Sage, Skylar, Declan, Siobhan **(A/N: it's pronounced "Shavon," and Sage is a girl and Skylar is a boy.)** Ainsley, Jean-Luc, Cooper, and Shoshana.

"Hi" Hermione said. "It's good to meet you all."

"Same here" Shoshana said. "What do you want to talk to us about?"

"Here's the thing," Ron started. "Your leader here, Reese, had a little meeting a few days ago with a death eater, and has been able to turn him to the dark side."

"What?" the group, except Reese, gasped.

"Are you kidding me? You follow us and now you're making up crap about me?" Reese exclaimed. 

"We are not lying." Hermione insisted. "If we had had this duel a few days ago, I guarantee you wouldn't have even considered using an unforgivable, but here we are today, and you tried to use one on me." She pointed out.

"Yeah, what was that about Reese?" Skylar asked him. "You know those are illegal to use."

"Why don't you tell your friends the truth" Remus suggested.

"Fine" Reese said, glaring at everyone. "But first of all, I no longer consider them my friends anymore. Goyle and Macnair showed me the error of my ways. And I'm contemplating killing you three right now" he threatened, taking out his wand and pointing it at them.

Ron, Hermione and Remus got out their wands and pointed them back, as well as the rest of the group. Reese was severely outnumbered.

"What now?" Ron asked cockily. "You're way outnumbered, you can't get away."

There was a loud "pop" and Reese was gone.

"You didn't tell us he could apparate!" Remus said to the group. "He doesn't look like he is even near 17."

"He's actually 18; he just looks like he's really young." Jean-Luc said. "Should we follow him?"

"No, bad idea." Hermione said. "You guys can come with us; we have more families that we need to turn back to the good side."

"All right then, let's go." Cranberry said, speaking for the group.

"Where to next?" asked Siobhan

"Harry told us that Crabbe almost has the 18 year old and father of the Smith family in Peterborough, so we should probably go there next." Remus suggested.

"Wait a second," Declan said before anyone could start to leave, "Harry, as in Harry Potter?"

"Exactly" Ron said with a smile and disappeared with a pop. Remus and Hermione followed suit as did the rest of the group, until their meeting was nothing more than an abandoned subway station.

**A/N: okay, what'd you think?? I know this took a ridiculously long time to get up, way longer than I wanted, but here it is!! I was going to add one more part but, I didn't get it up in time and Ash Wednesday is tomorrow meaning no more computer until Easter!! So no review responses, but please please please review A LOT! I live for them!! See you at Easter! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: i own nothing, cept Azalea._

**A/n: okay so i know it's been forever since i've done anything with this story. i had intense writers block, it was ridiculous, so please forgive me for temporarily "abandoning" this story. also, it's like midnight right now and i just wanted to finish this chapter and get it up today, so please forgive the ending. i didn't really know how to tie off the chapter, so it's kind of crappy, so forgive that also. other than that, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

While Ron, Hermione, and Remus were talking to and dueling the wizard and witches club, Sirius, Harry, and Ginny apparated to the house in the woods where they believed Az to be.

"You would think it might be protected better" Ginny expressed when they arrived at the house. "I mean, maybe put a protection spell or an antiapparition spell on it. Come on, some death eaters outside might be nice, make this a little more challenging for us."

"I'm sorry; you want it to be impossible for me to save my daughter from her crazy second cousin?" Sirius exclaimed, baffled at Ginny's outburst.

"No, of course not Sirius! I'm just saying, doesn't this seem just a little too easy?" Ginny asked, looking towards Harry for support.

"Well, yeah it does" Harry agreed, "but, we just have to go in there, wands out, prepared for Bellatrix and her stupid death eater helpers."

"Alright, so let's stop talking and go save my daughter!" Sirius half-yelled, just so they could make their entrance a surprise, and started walking towards the house.

Harry and Ginny followed Sirius into what appeared to be the back of the house, no one could really tell though. When they entered the house, they couldn't see anything except for a fire on the other side of the house. Everything else just looked like empty, solid, cold rock. Not very inviting, but a pretty good place to keep a hostage.

"So, since I'm pretty sure we're in the back of this...thing, we should probably head towards the fire. Agree?" Sirius asked.

"Most likely that's where Az will be, considering she was near a fireplace when I talked to her" Harry answered, "do you think we should call to her or something? Maybe announce our presence to her? It doesn't really seem like anyone is here."

"No" Ginny said confidently and quietly, "we should try and be as unnoticeable as we can, but still stay prepared for any surprise attacks. Let's just go over there and see if Azalea is there."

"Okay let's go" Sirius said, and once again led the group into the depths of the "house." As they walked farther into the abode, they were able to make out a chair and a mini couch, and a form lying on the rug in the middle of the room.

"Azalea?" Harry asked, stepping towards her.

"Close," said a voice that was definitely not Azalea's, and made Harry jump back a ways "but a little off."

"Bellatrix" snarled Harry, Sirius, and Ginny at the same time, all with the same amount of distaste. "where is Azalea?" Sirius continued for all of them.

"Goyle, Macnair, bring her in here" Bellatrix yelled, getting up off the ground and dusting herself off.

They brought her in, fully conscious but with her hands tied behind her back. She looked tired and beaten but if you looked into her eyes, they screamed with fury at they psycho witch.

"What have you done to her?" Sirius asked, furious that Bellatrix would do this to his daughter.

"Oh, you know, the usual" Bellatrix started, "some cruciatus every now and then, and some other torturous spells that I have become very handy with."

"Where are all of the other still living 'death eaters?'" Ginny asked, curious to see how much effort would need to be put into getting Az back.

"Out doing their jobs. They should be back soon, so don't worry" Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Why don't we cut the chit chat and get this party started" Harry suggested, referring to the fight that would hopefully get them Azalea.

"Wonderful idea Potter" Bellatrix said, "Incarcerous!" she yelled at the same time Harry yelled "Protego!" knowing she would try to get rid of him first.

And the fighting began.

Goyle took on Ginny, Sirius took Macnair, and Bellatrix kept her focus on Harry. Azalea was thrown down on the floor while the death eaters were busy. From her point of view, the fight looked pretty even. Harry, Ginny, and Sirius would probably be able to last longer and win if the ratio of good to evil stayed 1 to 1. However, she knew Bellatrix wasn't lying about her reinforcements coming back soon. She needed to get the stupid protection spell off of this place, and fast.

Harry seemed to have grabbed the upper hand in his fight against Bellatrix, and Azalea knew Malfoy and the others would be back soon, so she grabbed her chance while she could.

"**Harry" she thought, hoping he would be able to hear her thoughts if she really concentrated on him.**

"**Azalea?" he thought, "not trying to be rude, but I'm kind of busy right now." **

"AVIS!" He yelled, trying to distract Bellatrix so he could talk to Azalea.

"**I know, but if you do as I say, I will be a big help to you guys before the rest of the death eaters get back here."**

"**Okay, what do you need me to do?"**

"**Do this whenever you have an opening. Put a protection spell around yourself, then point your wand at the ceiling and yell 'Libertas.' That will take the protection spell for my magic off of this place and I'll be able to help you all."**

"**Your magic?" Harry asked, curious about what type of magic she was talking about.**

"**You'll see once you take the spell off."**

"**Alright, here goes nothing" he thought. **"PROTEGO!" he yelled, and then pointed his wand and yelled "LIBERTAS!"

"NO!" Bellatrix yelled at the same time Azalea yelled "Hallelujah!"

"What the heck was that Harry?" Ginny yelled to him, while still keeping her eyes on Goyle.

"Something that is going to help us a lot right now" Sirius answered for Harry, since he knew all about Az and her type of magic. "How did you know to do that?" Sirius asked Harry as he dodged Macnair's "stupefy" spell.

"Um, well, Azalea and I kind of had a telepathic conversation and she told me what to do." Harry explained. Before Ginny or Sirius could respond, Harry yelled to Azalea "Any chance you're going to help us out now?"

"Oh, right, sorry" Azalea said.

Azalea decided to help out Harry first since Bellatrix was the biggest threat. If she was able to help Harry get rid of Bellatrix, at least for a little while, the others would probably back down too.

She flicked her wrist, and sent Bellatrix flying into the war fall of the cave. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to knock her out. Fortunately, it took Bellatrix's focus off of Harry and onto her. She started to send all kinds of spells towards Azalea. Azalea jumped up and was able to levitate over all of the spells Bellatrix was sending towards her. This action momentarily caught Bellatrix off guard, so Az was able to once again, throw her into the wall. This time, she was successfully knocked out.

"Whoa" was all Harry said.

Azalea couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, we have to go help dad and Ginny. You help your girl, and I'll help my dad."

"Yes ma'am!" Harry said, and ran over to where Ginny and Goyle were fighting.

Azalea jogged over to her dad and Macnair who had moved down to the part of the abode that Sirius, Ginny, and Harry had entered in. Azalea smiled at this, she knew that her dad always liked to move his opponent around when he was fighting. This usually gave him the upper hand; he was able to move around faster and a lot longer than his opponents, thus tiring out his opponents.

"Hey dad!" Azalea cheerfully said when she reached them. "You want my help to cut this fight short? I have a feeling back up is going to come pretty soon and we should get out of here before it does."

"Be my guest" Sirius said, getting ready to assist her in any way she needed.

Azalea closed her eyes, and a second later, transformed into a look alike of Harry. She ran over to the other side of Macnair, which of course, confused him to no end, so he started to attack 'Harry.' This gave Sirius the opportunity to take Macnair out. "Stupefy!" he yelled, and Macnair slumped to the ground.

"Nice work guys!" Ginny said as she and Harry clapped for their performance. They had taken out Goyle in a matter of seconds and had decided to watch the father and daughter team.

"You too!" Azalea said. "Okay, we should probably get out of here. Where should we go?"

"Back to the house" Sirius said. He took Azalea's hand and they apparated out, leaving Harry and Ginny behind.

"Well, looks like it's just us left." Ginny said. Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"As much as I would love to be alone with you." Harry began, "this probably isn't the best place right now. So, let's go." And with that, they too apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

**While Ginny, Harry and Sirius were fighting those death eaters, Ron, Hermione, Remus and the club they found were dealing with their own death eater.**

Ron, Hermione. Remus and the rest of the witches and wizards they were with all apparated into the town of Peterborough to find the Smith family that Crabbe was in the middle of corrupting.

"So, anyone have any ideas about how we are supposed to find this family?" Ron asked the group, since they didn't have an address or anything that could help them find the Smith's house.

"We could go up to random houses and ask them if they know the Smith family?" Declan suggested.

"That's pretty much our only option I guess" Remus said, "so we should split up to cover more ground. Cranberry, Shoshana, Cooper, Sage, Jean-Luc and I will go together and Skylar, Declan, Siobhan, and Ainsley can go with Ron and Hermione."

"Sounds good" Hermione said, "and if you find the family, send up red sparks with you're wand and we'll come to you."

Each group went their separate ways, choosing a street and seeing if anyone knew where they could find the Smith family. After a half an hour, it seemed like the Smith family didn't even exist in this small town; none of the families they asked had ever heard of them. Both groups were getting very discouraged, so they each decided to try one more house and see if it was the lucky one.

"Alright guys," Remus began, "let's just try this last house, and then try and meet up with the others." He knocked on the door and waited for someone to come and greet him. Surprisingly, no one did, even though there were two cars in the driveway, and all of the lights were on in the house. "That's weird" he murmured to himself.

"Do you think they could be in their with a death eater?" Ainsley asked Remus, eyeing the house warily. "Maybe that's why they're not answering."

"It's very possible" Remus agreed, while sending red sparks up with his wand. About two seconds later Ron, Hermione, and the others arrived on the lawn of the house.

"Is this the house?" Ron asked them.

"We're not really sure" Cranberry said. "But clearly people are home, yet no one is answering the door. We're thinking a death eater might be in there with them."

"Well, that could be true, or maybe they just don't want to answer the door" Hermione suggested, even though she knew that possibility wasn't very likely.

"Someone could apparate into the house…" Jean-Luc suggested, but trailed off considering the consequences especially if the family didn't contain any witches or wizards. "Wait, never mind, that probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do."

"I'm afraid it could be our only option though," Remus said. "I will apparate in and see what's going on, and if there is a death eater in there with the family, I'll blast the front door open. And if not, I'll just erase their memories."

"Okay Remus" Ron said.

And with that, Remus apparated into the house, while the others waited outside, wands ready for a fight.

Remus had apparated into a corner of the kitchen, so he could look around a little without being discovered right away. He immediately heard voices coming from the room next to the kitchen. _Most likely the family room_ Remus thought to himself. Luckily, the family room was right across from the front door of the house, so it would be easy for Remus to blast the door open if necessary. He crept around the kitchen toward the wall that connected it to the living room and listened in on what the voices were saying.

One was clearly an older male and one an older female, and they were having an argument about, something, he couldn't quite figure it out yet.

"Are you insane Alex? You can't really be considering this as an option?" the older woman yelled. _Insane about what?_ Remus thought.

"No, I'm not _insane_ Anne, I'm just trying to think about our future and our safety. If this is the only way to insure that we won't get attacked, then I want to take it." Alex replied.

"No. No way will I ever join him and his stupid death eater friends. Voldemort is gone; this all needs to end now. I will not help them get back into power." Anne retorted.

_Oh crap, Crabbe must be here. Okay time to make my presence known to this family and death eater. _

Not really knowing what else to do to make an entrance, Remus decided to just walk into the room to try and catch them all off guard.

"Who are you?" the teenage girl asked, jumping up with her wand ready, mimicking the actions of her family and Crabbe.

Without answering, Remus blasted the front door of the house open, and dodging the spell that Crabbe had sent flying his way. All of the witches and wizards waiting outside came rushing in with all of their wands ready as well.

"Wait!" Remus yelled when he saw the family start to turn their wands on them "we're the good guys, I promise you! You can't listen to him, your wife is right; we need to stop this now."

Half of the group had their wands turned on Crabbe, and the other half had their wands turned on the family. Remus didn't want them to start fighting so he was trying to talk them down, but at the same time Crabbe was trying to start a fight.

"Oh please, are you really going to listen to this guy who just barged into your house?" Crabbe yelled at the family. "We are the right side to join; you can have all the power you want if you join us."

"Come on now people," Ron said, getting exasperated, "do you wanna be on the same side as Harry Potter, who killed Voldemort, or do you want to join the pathetic excuses for death eaters."

"He's right" said Anne, "what are you even thinking, considering joining Voldemort, the man who killed tons of innocent witches and wizards? I don't care what you do Alex, but I am taking Jennifer and Shawn with me."

"Well it took you long enough" Jean-Luc said, followed by Siobhan elbowing him n the stomach.

"Going with the death eaters seems to me the only way to ensure that I won't be getting attacked. I'm going with Crabbe." Alex decided.

"You'll regret that when we take you all down" Cranberry said just before Crabbe and Alex apparated out, most likely going back to their little abode in the woods.

"Good decision" Remus said to Anne, Jennifer, and Shawn. "We should probably be getting back to Ginny, Harry and Sirius, so let's move on out guys. We need to find out what happened with Azalea."

And with that he apparated back to Grimmauld Place followed by Ron, Hermione, all of the witches and wizards club, and their three new members, who were wondering who the heck Ginny, Harry, Sirius and Azalea were.

**A/n: hopefully u liked it? any complaints? let me know your thoughts!! please review!! plus i have some ideas for where this story is going to go, but if anyone has any ideas let me know! i could use some input and fresh ideas!!**


End file.
